


No Way to Say Goodbye

by laeb



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: This is no way to say Goodbye. This is Until Next Time.





	No Way to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: 5th June 2004
> 
> Original Author Notes: I stole the title from yehnica's brilliant No Way to Say Goodbye. I don't think she'll mind once she sees this - I hope! Not betaed - was too short and Ana's still on the plane. And glad to see the LOTR RPS muse didn't completely died on me!  
> Feedback: is welcome.  
> Dedication: You know who, you know why. I love you, too.

**No Way to Say Goodbye**

You wish you hadn't made such a fuss over such a simple thing as saying Goodbye. It's not as though there won't be some extra shooting here and there, and premieres to attend all through the next few years, to hug him, to hold him in your arms, to kiss him, to whisper sappy, sweet nothings in his ears while you're holding him as though your life was at stake - but then, maybe it is? You think about it for a little while, wondering if this would mean nothing, after all. Words said to momently comfort you but to fade away just as quickly as they were said.

But you think and you frown and you re-think about it all and you realise that maybe you are wrong. That maybe promises are meant to be held, that tons of soft kisses, comforting smiles, hugs shared while your eyes are closed tightly; that unwanted, silent tears are shed over a brave if not silly, wet grin mean anything, everything, in this airport where you part ways.

This is no way to say Goodbye. This is Until Next Time: sooner than you'd think, probably.

And through eyes still shining with the remnants of your earlier tears; while you see him depart, cross the check point, hand over his ticket and you enjoy one last look at him, the most beautiful smile ever reaches your face: Soon.


End file.
